


Bravery

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Up (2009)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Swing Set
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Ellie makes bravery easy.





	Bravery

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Up' nor am I profiting off this.

Ellie does the brave things for both of them. She stands up on the swing and rocks back and forth until she nearly pitches forward, laughing and snorting the whole time. Carl keeps a safe distance, wary of being struck or missing her in a fall.

"You could be brave," she calls, spinning and twisting the swing to look at him. "You are brave." 

"You do the scary brave things. I do the quiet bravery things." 

Ellie chases snakes from their garden without question. Carl fixes her swing again, because she never notices it becoming worn.

She makes bravery easy.


End file.
